


He won't let go this time

by loverofshounenai



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofshounenai/pseuds/loverofshounenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is running away again, just like when they were in elementary. Years ago, Haru let him go. But today, everything has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He won't let go this time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first work on this fandom. I would highly appreciate some comments and criticisms! But I hope you may enjoy this story. It's shorter than other works, but I hope it's still pretty good. Let's enjoy!

 Haru was pissed – furious. Utterly, completely furious. He had never been this irritated before. Never. Not in his 17 years of his life did he feel the need to scream at something – or _someone –_ and knock some common sense into them. Not even once.

“Rin!” Haru yelled as his eyes darted everywhere, scanning for a glimpse of the familiar purple figure. “Rin Matsuoka!”

But now, here he was, running and screaming on top of his lung for that person –yes, a certain reddish purple headed cry baby who acted tough on the outside but was soft inside. He was an idiot who grins absurdly when they were in elementary. He was an annoying boy, nagging Haru about swimming all the time until he received the passive boy’s death glare. He was a coward, someone who could crumble when things get tough. And yet, even though he infuriated him so much, he somehow managed to sneak into his heart, and secretly became an important existence in his life.

It was completely…utterly… unfair…

“Rin!” Beads of sweat began trickling down Haru’s face. He bit his lips. It tasted of blood. “…Where could he have gone?”

Suddenly, an image flashed into his head. It was a memory of when they were both in elementary school. Three boys – red headed, emerald-eyed and dark haired children – stood below an enormous bare tree. Two were grinning at each other; one just simply stared and turned away when burning red eyes met his.

Haru could still remember ‘him’ beaming at his younger self:

“If you swim with me,” a pair of amethyst eyes, twinged with purple, gazed at Haru, “I’ll show you a sight you have never seen!”

During that moment he said those words, a gentle breeze brushed past him, sending his flashy hair to flutter up with the dancing autumn leaves. The sun unveiled itself from behind the clouds and casted its warm sunrays upon the romantic boy, illuminating the grin curving on his lips.

In that moment, Haru, for the very first time, felt his heart flutter, his eyes widen and something ignited in his core. He swore he could catch the scent of the cherry blossom flowers, even if it weren’t blooming at all.

……….

Like as if Haru’s life depended on it, he bolted straight across the yard and rushed to the cherry blossom tree he remembered he came across earlier today.

If Rin were to still care for them, he would certainly be there. If he still wished to swim with them, he will appear in front of him.

And yes, he was right. There, gazing upon the tree with lonely eyes stood ‘him’ – Rin, Rin Matsuoka.

Haru clenched his hand into a ball of fist as he watched that figure cast over a forlorn shadow.

It was extremely unfair. Unfair on how he suddenly appeared in Haru’s life. He barged into his space – his heart – and smashed down the walls the blue eyed boy built up for as long as he could remember.  He changed him. He taught him the importance of friendship and the warmth that a human being can offer if you just open up your heart. He made him realise how much Rin affected him in both swimming and heart.

Yet why? What right did Rin have in appearing and vanishing in his life as he pleased? Coming into his heart and then leaving with hurtful expressions?

Haru could still remember the scene when Rin told him he wanted to quit swimming. They were still little kids that time. Rin had returned from Australia to visit Iwatobi and challenged Haru to a race.

At first, Haru was utterly delighted – despite the fact that he didn’t show it at all on his face. It pleased him dearly to know that Rin still wanted to swim with him, still wanted to _be_ with him. He had no idea why he felt this way, but that emotion wasn’t so bad right?

However, Haru could not regret more after that race.

The blue-eyed boy did not believe his eyes when he saw Rin cry after losing the battle. The confident boy – the ever _cheerful_ friend – crumbled down instantly in tears. He slammed his fist against the concrete, his eyes burning with grief and frustration.

Haru didn’t know what to do. He never saw Rin like that. Never.

He always imagined him as the outgoing, playful type. Never in his wildest dream would he see Rin like… that…

His whole body went numb. Every single muscle screamed with pain as he felt himself slowly stagger, step by step, towards the kneeling boy. His arm trembled like never before as he reached out, slowly, gently, and hesitantly.

His throat dried out. He tried talking.

It didn’t work.

He tried again. This time it came out raspy. “…Rin–”

Rin walked right past him. He didn’t look back once.

It dazed Haru out. He stared at his empty hand – the hand that the purple-head would always grab on whenever he spotted a chance. But why? … this time… Rin didn’t take it…

Haru chased after Rin when they got changed. When he got a hold of his friend, the other slapped his hand away.

It stung. But his heart was worse.

There was a few seconds of silence before someone spoke.

“Rin—What’s wrong?” Haru asked after taking several deep breaths.

“…I quit.”

Haru widened his eyes. “What?”

Rin glared at the ground. “I said, I quit swimming.”

Then he bolted away.

Haru only watched his back as he drew further and further away. He allowed him to escape, allowed him to run away like a coward.

That time, he let go. He didn’t chase after him.

Haru regretted that so much whenever he thought back to that situation.

……….

Haru controlled his breathing as he approached the 17-year old Matsuoka Rin. As if sensing his presence, Rin tore his gaze from the cherry blossom tree before scowling when his eyes landed on Haru.

“What did you come here for?” He snarled.

Haru didn’t reply. He only stared. Like that time the three of them –Rin, Makoto and himself – stood under the enormous tree.

“Did you come here to laugh at me?” Rin growled. His sharp teeth flashed out. “Well laugh!”

Haru bit his lips.

"...Rin...I-" 

Rin was running away again, just like in the past. He was always a crybaby, no matter how much he tried to cover that up with his snarky attitude.

…but that was a part of what Haru liked about him…

That time, Haru let him go. He let him run away when he could have just grabbed his shoulder.

But… everything was different today…

This time…

…Haru won’t let go.

Never again.

He won’t be escaping this time.


End file.
